


A Peaceful Haven

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: This drawing of Minerva in her office/sanctuary was my contribution to this year's Hoggywartyxmas fest on LJ.  It was a gift for the fabulous kellychambliss.  :D  Pencil on paper.





	A Peaceful Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellychambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kellychambliss).




End file.
